ℓιgнтηιηgcℓαη'ѕ Jσυяηєу
by Lia23
Summary: I opened my eyes and looked around carefully. Where was I? Everywhere around me I saw cats - and they knew me, but I didn't know them. They didn't think that another Clan could exist - or even worst, that they could be transported to them, but it did happen.
1. Personalities of the LightningClan cats

**A/N: Sorry this came so late, but here it is. These are the personalities of all the LightningClan cats. I hope that you like it ;)**

**The Personalities of the LightningClan cats:**

**Leader: **

_Lightningstar - a quiet tom who seemes to understand every cat, but when he gets so really annoyed, he is extremly loud and angry; brother __Treeclaw_

**Deputy:**

_Ironclaw - he is a equitable deputy and nice to everyone in LightningClan_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Cloverleaf - she is a calm she-cat and after Jaypaw's mother has died, she treats him a bit like he was her own son_

**Warriors:**

_Windthorn - she loves Treeclaw nearly more than her own live, still she is afraid of death, more than of anything else_

_Moleheart - respected tom, even in the other Clans, no one would doubt his loyalty, mates with __Nightfur_

_Brownstripe - His mother Mousefang died in battle when he was a kit, for him his mother was always Daisyleaf, he is a little bit clumsy and sometimes careless, but usually he is a nice tom_

_Dapplewing - she is the youngest warrior in LightningClan, her brother was Woodkit, but he died nearly seven moons ago_

_Sharpclaw - arrogant, noisy and extrem loyal, but he has a big heart for his sister Oneheart_

_Batflight - she is the aunt of her apprentice Badgerpaw, hates Kittypets really much_

_Oneheart - quick-tempred, she is the best climber in whole LightningClan, she is secretly in love with Brownstripe_

_Stonetail - Stonetail used to be a happy and adventures tom, but since his mate Flowerfall died, he is always sad and cries a lot_

_Treeclaw - he trusts every cat in LightningClan, butvhe doesn't share the fear of his mate Windthorn_

**Apprentice:**

_Badgerpaw - from the outside he seems like a scraredy cat, but in the inside, he is a very adventoures cat who loves to climb on trees, but diffrent to his mentor he doesn't dispite kittypets_

_Ashpaw - she is nearly the opposite of what her sister is, but still, she loves her sister as much as she loves her_

_Gingerpaw - he is usually aroused and loves to talk a lot, his best friend is Cinderpaw_

_Featherpaw - she doesn't talk much and the thing she loves the most is her sister Ashpaw_

_Cinderpaw - she is a loyal cat, but is somehow always a step ahead of herself_

_Jaypaw - he is loyal, but sometimes rude and hates it when cats treat him differently beacause be is blind_

**Queens:**

_Nightfur - quiet, peaceful, but somehow she is a bit restless, kits: __Sheepkit, Sparrowkit and Twokit__, mates with __Moleheart_

_Daisyleaf - her mate __Lionnose__ died and now she is like a mother to every kit that has lost its mother, but still she can't be shocked easily, but when she is shocked, she really gets depressed, kits: __Ashpaw, Featherpaw_

_Flowerfall - Flowerfall is dead now, but her only son was __Jaypaw__, her mate was __Stonetail__, now she has two new kits; __Sedgekit and Swallowkit_

**Elders:**

_Grayeye - he is the oldest cat of the three Clans, but no one knows how hecould survive so long, the kits love him because he tells them great stories about the Clans_

_Shortclaw - she was a great warrior, but she had to move to the elder's because she lost the half of every claw on her pranks, so now she can't fight anymore_


	2. Where are we?

**Allegiances**

LightningClan

**Leader:**

_Lightningstar - big white tom with a scar in the shape of a lightning strike_

**Deputy:**

_Ironclaw - gray and silver tom_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Cloverleaf - white she cat with brown eyes, ears and paws; apprentice Jaypaw_

**Warriors:**

_Windthorn - brown and gray she-cat_

_Moleheart - brown tom; apprentice Cinderpaw_

_Brownstripe - brown tabby tom; apprentice Gingerpaw_

_Dapplewing - white and gray dappled she-cat_

_Sharpclaw - red tom with amber eyes; apprentice Ashpaw_

_Batflight - black she-cat with gray eyes; apprentice Badgerpaw_

_Oneheart - small cream-colored she-cat_

_Stonetail - ginger dappled tom with blue eyes_

_Treeclaw - brown tom with green eyes; apprentice Featherpaw_

**Apprentice:**

_Badgerpaw - brown tom with white stripes_

_Ashpaw - long-haired pale gray she-cat_

_Gingerpaw - ginger tom with red eye_

_Featherpaw - white and grey spotted she-cat_

_Cinderpaw - gray tabby she-cat_

_Jaypaw - gray tabby tom_

**Queens:**

_Nightfur - black she-cat with dark blue eyes_

_Daisyleaf - white she-cat_

_Flowerfall - pretty red she-cat_

**Elders:**

_Grayeye - gray eyed tom _

_Shortclaw - brown tabby she-cat_

MistClan

**Leader:**

_Mistystar - small gray tom_

**Deputy:**

_Lionfur - golden she-cat with blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Grasclaw - brown tom with blond stripes_

**Warriors:**

_Rabbitfoot - brown tabby tom with nearly black eyes_

_Tigerspring - ginger tom with black stripes; apprentice Lakepaw_

_Oakfall - light brown tom_

_Whitewhisker - small white she-cat_

_Leafwhirl - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Blackpaw_

**Apprentice:**

_Blackpaw - black tom with amber eyes_

_Lakepaw - gray blue she-cat_

**Queens:**

_Riverstream - gray she-cat_

**Elders:**

_Tinyfoot - small footed grey tom_

SandClan

**Leader: **

_Sandstar - blond she-cat_

**Deputy:**

_Cloudclaw - white she-cat _

**Medicine Cat:**

_Moospelt - small long-haired gray tom_

**Warriors:**

_Puddlefur - brown black tom_

_Earthclaw - brown she-cat_

_Graywhisker - gray tom_

_Owlwing - blond tom with amber eyes_

_Frogspring - ginger tabby she-cat_

**Apprentice:**

_Haypaw - blond tom with hazel brown eyes_

_Waterpaw - gray she-cat with deep blue eyes_

**Queens:**

_Dawnleaf - red she-cat with white stripes_

**Elders:**

_Goatfur - white long-haired tom_

**Cats outside the Clans:**

_Shark - gray and white tom with nearly black eyes_

_Night - black she-cat with dark blue eyes_

_Wood - tabby brown tom; one eye green the other blue_

_Sparrow - ocher-colored tom with brown belly and brown eyes_

_Rosie - kittypet; red and white she-cat with amber eyes_

_**Chapter one: **__**Where are we?**_

"I declare the Gathering for over!"

Firestar had ended the Gathering and was about to gather all of the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices around him, as I heard a voice calling to me: "Cinderpaw!" It was Jaypaw "Would you mind if we walked back to the camp together?" he asked me friendly.

I was a bit surprised that he'd ask her that.

Normally it seemed like he was living in his own world. But I quick answered: "O.K., why not?"

But at the moment our bodies had contacted, something strange happened.

It was, as if they were suddenly somewhere else.

"Jaypaw? Where are all the others? I just can't see them anywhere! In fact here are lots of other cats." I meowed afraid.

"I have noticed them as well." Jaypaw answered.

We were standing at the side of a lake, probably as big as the oak on the gathering island. In the middle of the lake was a big rock. Three cats stood on it: two toms and a she-cat.

The she-cat had blond fur; the tom looking my way was big and white. On one side he had a big scar in the shape of a lightning stroke. The last tom was gray furred and the smallest of them all.

Suddenly a white she-cat beautiful brown eyes walked up to us.

To Jaypaw she said: "Jaypaw! You can't just stand here around." and turned to me she said: "The same for you too. The others are waiting already. And Moleheart will be waiting for you, Cinderpaw."

_Who are all these cats and why do they know who we are? And who is Moleheart?_

_Your mentor! _A voice answered in I head. Suddenly memories over memories went into my head; about a brown tom who was always funny and understanding and when I tripped as I tried to catch a mouse and many more memories.

_When did this ever happen?_

I looked around for Jaypaw, but he walked away with the she-cat that spoke to them earlier.

Then a brown tom meowed at her: "Hey Cinderpaw, come. I know this is your first Gathering, but you're a LightningClan apprentice now, so please come now back to the camp."

_My first Gathering? This is not my first time. Who's LightningClan? Every kit knows there are only four Clans; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. And come to talk of this, who is this cat? _

_He must be Moleheart! _

"Yes Moleheart" I answered acting ashamed.

Now he smiled friendly and mewed: "No problem. Just come now, O.K.?

I nodded my head and jumped back to the other cats and we all went together to the camp of LightningClan.

I must admit that I was impressed when we arrived at the LightningClan camp. It remembered me at our own camp at home.

We walked through a gorse tunnel and landed in the middle of the camp. There stood a weeping willow tree and when I turned my head to the right, I saw a fallen tree from where I heard loud bleating.

_This must be the elder's den_, I thought. Close to the elder's den laid bramble bushes, before that were kits playing and a queen sat next to them, ready to interfere if they played too wild and could hurt themselves.

_The nursery!_ I thought happily.

Then a ginger tom ran over to me and purred: "How was the Gathering? I thought at my first Gathering that it was just great. A pity that I couldn't come." he pulled out a pout, "but next time I will come with you, promised!"

"Sure!" I answered.

_Who is this cat? Why do they all know me?_ I sighted.

_He knows you because he is your best friend since you two were kits!_ a voice in my had answer me. It was just like when that voice told me who Moleheart was. Memories floated into my head. This time I could hear what we said:

_"Catch me if you can" mewed the ginger tom. He looked smaller than now. Now I started shouting: "You shouldn't waste your time talking! Start running or can't you run faster, Gingerkit?" I just noticed that I was a kit again. Just like Gingerpaw or in the memory Gingerkit._

The next memory came in my head:

_"Come on Gingerkit! Wake up!" I begged. Than that white she-cat walked into the nursery. "You have to be quiet. Gingerkit has white cough. He needs to rest." I looked down to my paws and squeaked feeling guilty: "Yes Cloverleaf. I'm sorry. "_

The memory faded as I thought: _ So her name is Cloverleaf - and she must be the medicine cat. That's why she talked to Jaypaw as if he was her apprentice, because he is the medicine cat's apprentice._

"Um ... Why are you just going to stand there and stare into thin air?" questioned Gingerpaw me.

"Dunno" I mentioned to answer as I followed him to a cave inside the ground. It looked like a rabbit hole, just with a bigger entrance.

Inside of the cave there was everywhere mos. I sniffed around and sensed my own sense and walked right to from where it came.

The smell came from a nest made out of moss, sticks and dried grass. I must admit, it did look comfortable. Next to 'my' nest was another nest. It had the sense of Gingerpaw all over it.

"Good night, Cinderpaw" he mumbled quietly.

"Night" I answered back. Then I fell into a strange dream.

**Jaypaw POV:**

I wasn't shocked as the she-cat pushed me into a medicine cat's den. But when I heard a voice in my head that told me that she was my mentor and that her name was Cloverleaf, it was kind of shocking for me.

_Cinderpaw? Where are you? Please come and get me out of here._

But I wasn't sure if she could hear me. I sensed her walking in the opposite direction of where I went.

It was all so strange. Then a voice pulled me out of my thoughts: "Jaypaw? Are you even listening?"

Of course I didn't listen. How could I, one second I and Cinderpaw were walking home with ThunderClan, the next we stood in the middle of a gathering of strange cats, that somehow know us, this all frustrated me.

Especially that I did not know what was going on.

"Jaypaw?" Cloverleaf asked. "Jaypaw? Here, can you tell me the name of this plant and for what we use it?"

"Er ... Of course." I stammered. She held up a flower she described with large leaves, purple bell-shaped little flowers and black roots.

_What was that for again?_

I really tried to answer right: "Er ... Do we use it for ... Stopping infections?" - "Oh, Jaypaw! Usually you are paying more patience. And if you ask, your answer was wrong, but I give you one more chance."

_Foxdung! If only I could see! No, this smell! _

"Thank you Cloverleaf! I think ... No, is it ... Ah; Comfrey?" Now Cloverleaf's smile's gone back to her face. I could feel it "Well done, Jaypaw. I knew you could do it. But what do we use it for?" I knew it, but what was it again? "Wait - It's on the tip of my tongue … do we use it for … to … soothe wounds?"

I felt that she was happy – and glad.

But then I heard a cat running inside of the den. Judging by the smell it was a she-cat. "Quick Cloverleaf!" she almost cried "Quick! Flowerfall is kitting! Now!" Why did she nearly cry? Every queen gets her kits one day. But it didn't seem to be a normal kitting. Cloverleaf had solidified. "Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen until in two moons time! Quick, come Jaypaw! This will be your first kitting."

As fast as we could, Cloverleaf and I ran out of the den. Soon we approached some bramble bushes and I slipped right after Cloverleaf into it.

Shortly after I and Cloverleaf were inside of the nursery, another cat came inside. A tom.

The she-cat I identified as Flowerfall mewed weakly to him: "Stonetail, there coming." – "I know dear" he answered in a soft sounding voice.

Cloverleaf turned around and gave me a stick in paws. "Give it to Flowerfall" she commanded. I understood. "Here Flowerfall; if you get in pain just bite on it as hard as you can, right?" I knew she nodded.

Flowerfall grounded in pain. "Shh, calm down, it is nearly over." Cloverleaf tried to calm her down.

Then – the stick broke apart. "Ahh!" Flowerfall yowled. But it was over. Cloverleaf held up a tom she described as dark brown with green eyes and a white she-cat with brown eyes. "They're beautiful!" Stonetail mumbled lovingly. "How should we call them?" – "You coose the tom and I the she-cat. O.K.?" Flowerfall mumbled, hardly breathing.

"You first" he purred to his mate. But she only answered: "I'm so sorry Stonetail. Please tell it our kits too"

Her voice got more and more quiet till her voice died away. Cloverleaf felt her neck and meowed sadly: "She passed on. There is nothing I can do about it; she now lives in StarClan"

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it and please review! And here a question: Which WindClan kits get lost in the tunnels? (Dark River)**

**I hope to update asap! Promised! Please write me some names for the kits!**

**Bye ;D**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But I do own my OCs and no one is allowed to use them!)**


	3. The lost of a clanmate

**A/N: I am so happy for my first review that I could just scream! Thanks SO much darkfire! **

**Darkfire – thank you for the names but I could only choose two of the names. Sorry! **

**So please enjoy the chapter number two:**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own my OCs and no one is allowed to use them!)**

* * *

_**Chapter two: **__**The death of a clanmate**_

**Jaypaw's POV:**

I don't know why, but somehow it felt as if my heart cracked as I knew Flowerfall was, lying there on the ground, dead. Of course I knew that it never was easy to let someone go into the paws of StarClan, but it just felt so strange, like Flowerfall wasn't a cat I just met today, it was more than I would let Squirrelflight die. Like she was my … mother. I started to cry and cry so loudly every cat turned their heads towards me. "Oh, poor Jaypaw! We all know that Flowerfall was your mother – and besides, it wasn't your fault she died." Cloverleaf mewed and padded his shoulder. I answered as quickly as I could: "I know, but it just, she wasn't ready to go to StarClan jet…"

_What do they mean? It seems like they not only know me, I even have a new Family? But Squirrelflight is my mother – and my father is Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan, not this Stonetail!_

Then memories just popped up in my mind:

_Jaykit, you're in LightningClan now. A pretty nice red she-cat looked at a grey little kit. "Mommy? I can't see you! Where are you?" The she-cat must have been Flowerfall. She looked frustrated at Cloverleaf. "Cloverleaf? What does he mean, he can't see me?" – "I am sorry Flowerfall, Stonetail, but your kit is blind. He can't see anything." First Stonetail looked shocked but then he purred: "That doesn't matter to me he is our only kit and I love him just like he is."_

And then I felt the warmth of Flowerfall and I started to cry again, but this time more quiet so no one noticed.

I got interrupted from a queen called Daisyleaf: "We have to go tell Lightningstar. Flowerfall's death isn't just your lost, Stonetail, Jaypaw, it is the loss of whole LightningClan."

_LightningClan! So that is where I am…_

Cloverleaf and Daisyleaf lifted Flowerfall up and I followed them outside, but then I turned around and noticed that Stonetail still waited inside of the nursery. "I will name you as", he looked at the tom "Swallowkit, because you look as beautifully as the swallows in the forest. You know Jaypaw" now he looked me right into the eyes, "Me and Flowerfall loved to go to the sacred clearing at night." I was confused.

"Why is the clearing sacred?" I asked as casually as possible. "As you know Jaypaw," he started "StarClan watches over at all time. And many, many seasons ago, a cat tried to take over LightningClan, her name was Bearpelt. She was the strongest she-cat in whole LightningClan, but she was greedy for power. So as she became deputy of LightningClan, Bearpelt tried to kill LightningClan's Leader, Woodstar," – "But she failed, didn't she?" squeaked a white and grey spotted she-cat and a pale she-cat, both about five and a half-moon old, nodded excited. I hadn't noticed them till now.

But Stonetail shook his head "No Featherkit, don't look so frustrated Ashkit, the story isn't over jet. So where was I? Oh yes… So Bearpelt managed to become Leader of LightningClan, but when she went to the moonlake, StarClan wouldn't give her nine lives. They said: 'A cat with such evil inside of it shouldn't become Leader.' Bearpelt got angry and attacked StarClan. She couldn't harm them, but when she went back to the camp, she crossed the sacred clearing and StarClan let her get hit by a Lightning stroke. The next Leader became Flamestar. No one knows what happens with cats like Bearpelt, but StarClan told Flamestar, that she died for good and will not return to any afterlife. And that why we all the clearing sacred clearing, because StarClan saved us from a great evil that would've lived among us."

"That's just so touching! But by the way, what are the names of your kits?" asked Leafkit. She seemed to be the one who talked much. I had to smile, and yet, my 'mother' just died. But these kits didn't seem to have noticed. Stonetail answered the question with a sad undertone in his voice: "This little tom is called Swallowkit. I haven't named this cute little she-cat yet. Why don't you name her, Jaypaw" I was honored and meowed quietly: "I'd like to call her … Sedgekit. I don't know why but this name just fits her." I was touched. Then Greykit looked around and whispered: "Why isn't Flowerfall here?" I felt how I started to cry again. Greykit looked at me and whispered: "I'm sorry Jaypaw; I didn't mean to make you cry." I felt happy about her apologies. "No problem Greykit, it's just… Flowerfall hunts with StarClan now." The kit stared at me with big eyes. "You mean…" I nodded.

That was when Lightningstar called a clan meeting together: "All cats old enough meet underneath the hanging tree!"

Stonetail started pushing me outside and Greykit and Leafkit followed us, I felt that they were about to cry, but they held in. As we walked through a willow tree, I felt branches scratching my pelt. Also I sensed many other cats gathering around the tree. "I have to tell you that Flowerfall went to StarClan." a frightened whispering went through the amount sitting around the tree.

A tom sprang up: "Why did she die? Wasn't she accepting kits?" I felt the calm that emanated from him. "Yes Treeclaw, indeed she accepted kits, but she passed on while the kitting." A she-cat asked: "But did the kits survive?" – "Yes Batflight, they survived and Daisyleaf has offered to nurse them. But now we will prove Flowerfall the last honor." Batflight sat down and I felt a pick in my head: "Cinderpaw!"

"Yes it's me. In my own flesh and blood!" she answered. I felt how a gigantic stone fell from my heart. "I have to tell you something" I whispered into her ear. She nodded but the only thing she said was: "Do you know this cat? You seem to me very upset about something." I brought myself to meow: "She is, I mean was my mother."

Cinderpaw looked at me like I was insane. "But… isn't Squirrelflight your mother?" she asked me carefully. I just looked back and mewed: "I know, but I also know that the same thing happened to you too, didn't it?" – "Yes it did, I walked into the camp as suddenly a ginger tom sprang up to me. He said his name was Gingerpaw – and then a voice in my head told me that he was my best friend since the nursery. And then memories over memories floated into my head." I wasn't surprised that she had the same feeling like I had. I just had the feeling that I and Cinderpaw had some meaning to be here in LightningClan

**Cinderpaw's POV:**

I felt sad, betrayed and left alone.

_He betrayed me for some other cat we don't even know, me his clanmate from the moment of his birth. We both are in this situation, we need to hold together! _

I felt anger rising up in me. But then a voice calmed me down, it was the same voice than before.

_What is your problem? Jaypaw just found another way to deal with this situation you're in now! Get a grip on yourself!_

Then I heard someone talk behind me: "Isn't it terrible? It seems like more she-cats die while kitting this newleaf then ever. I don't know if I can stand this any longer." It was a brown and gray she-cat, she talked to a brown tom, it seemed like his green eyes could see through ANYTHING! Now he meowed calmly: "Hey Windthorn, calm down. I know that Flowerfall was your sister, but remember, Jaypaw needs your help now and he's your nephew." Now Windthorn started to talk again: "I know Treeclaw, but we already lost Dustfoot last leafbare… and it's just so … frustrating! Firelight passed on one moon ago and with her, her kits she was expecting and don't forget about Woodkit, he was already six moons old. He died two sundowns before his apprentice ceremony. Oh Treeclaw! Now that we're mates, who knows, maybe our kits will die too when I may get kits." As he she ended her speech she got more and more quiet. Now she started to cry. "Shh, Shh" Treeclaw purred.

I turned around and ran right back to the apprentice' den. Gingerpaw waited there already. "Hey, Cinderpaw, where'd ya go? I've been waiting here for like forever! Come on." He had a big smile on his face. "Brownstripe said, he, Moleheart and Batflight will go hunting with us tomorrow, so we have to get to go into our nests now, key?" The grin on his face got bigger and bigger. "Oh yes, of course Badgerpaw's coming too."

_Batflight? Isn't she the she-cat that asked if the kits survived? If this Badgerpaw is coming too, then she must be his mentor._

"C'mon Cinderpaw, after we got woken up, I really need to sleep" Gingerpaw mewed and walked into the cave. I followed him and a big yawn slipped through my mouth. I fell asleep the moment I lay down in my nest.

_Where am I? I thought and looked around. I was standing on a clearing under an oak tree. I saw a brown and grey she-cat standing in front of me. "Who are you" I asked her carefully. "There is no need of who I am now. All you need to know is that I am a cat of StarClan and I know that you must have a lot of questions, but hold on for a second" she added as she saw my questioned face. "Just hold on – Cinderpaw" – "Who are you?"_

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one. But I sill hope you liked it **

**Bye ;D**


End file.
